Born this way
by Wizkid7000
Summary: This story is about a helf vamp Edward becoming a full vamp and finding his mate and the joining of mortal enemies. This is my first fanfic so please give it a shot! R&R


**AN/ i hope that you enjoy the story**

**D/ I dont own anything to do with twilight it belongs to SM the only thing i do is the plot to this story!**

**Pleas R&R**

* * *

><p>I woke to a dull grey Monday morning so I knew it would be a rainy day, I got out of bed slowly got dressed and then I heard my fathers voice calling me down for breakfast.<p>

Carlisle has helped me go through many things in my life and so has my mother Elizabeth but nothing surprised me more than wen they told me that someday I would have to make a choice between my life and friends in California to my new life which my parents kept me from knowing, they told me that we were moving to a place called forks because Carlisle got a more high paying job there as a doctor which meant leaving everything behind, my friends my school and my life in California so could this be the new life they were telling me about, well I don't know all I knew is that we were leaving for forks tomorrow morning. I ate my breakfast and started to get ready for my last day in California, I got my books and put them in my bag, got my money for lunch and left for school. It was about an hours walk from where we lived to the nearest high school but hey you got to get there some how, so I finally got to school and all of my friends were waiting for me with a huge banner hat read GOOD LUCK EDWARD WITH YOUR NEW LIFE IN FORKS which nearly made me tear up just seeing it so I ran up to them and gave them a massive hug and went inside to start the days activities.

…..Time Skip….

It came to the end of the day and me and my friends went out for dinner to say one final good bye.

We went to a place called THE PIG AND BBQ in town, we waited at the door to be seated and then we looked at the menu when we got a table, my friends ordered a big party platter for them selves and I ordered the chicken with rice and a side of spare ribs. Once the food came we ate as fast as we could and went back to my friends house where they were having a party for me, we arrived at his house and went inside and then he accidently cut his hand open on something sharp and it started to bleed but then something switched inside of me and the next thing I knew is that I was diving for his hand wanting to taste it but his mate managed to push me out of the way and I ran out of the door and went home. I got in and went up stairs to my room and laid down on my bed trying to calm myself down and finally went to sleep and left myself wondering what the hell just happened to me.

I woke up the next morning to hear my mother say " Edward Cullen get your but down here your breakfast is getting cold" so I replied " What ever" " Don't what ever me boy just hurry up"

" huh fine ill be down shortly ok" so I went down stairs and ate my breakfast which this morning tasted really strange to me it could have been the sauce but oh well.

….Time Skip…

So we got all the packing done for our big move today and got it all loaded in the car and set off for forks, a few hours past and we reached it the town of forks which wasn't big at all it was actually quite a small place and it was also raining which didn't improve the mood I was in from last night. We got to the house where we will be living from now on I guess and got everything unloaded, unpacked and stored away in the proper places and then went up to my new room and sorted everything out there and went to sleep because I was very tired all of a sudden.

It came to about 7:30 in the morning so I decided to get up and go down for breakfast so I picked out some clothes to wear today looked in the mirror and I was in shock because I don't know how but my skin was a pale white, it was confusing me but I got my clothes and started to get dressed. I was buttoning up my shirt wen a ray of sunshine came through my window and touched my skin and at that moment I was freaking out because my skin was now glistening like there was thousands of diamonds all over my skin so I pinched myself to make sure I was actually awake because I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't so I freaked out some more and finished getting dressed and went down stairs and my breakfast was on the table waiting for me but for some reason the smell and the sight of it was making me fill sick so I just put it to one side and sat down and poured myself a drink of what ever there was on the table but I noticed Carlisle was drinking something I had never seen before, it was a dark red and smelled so nice so without him looking a had a sip and it was mouth watering I just had to have more and the net thing I knew is that I couldn't stop drinking it until it was gone and I kept wanting more and at that moment Carlisle walked back in and approached me and said " have you just drank that " so I told him I had and sounding all panicked he called my mother in the room and told her what happened so she started to freak out but I had no clue what was going on at all and then my mother said to Carlisle" it cant be I mean I knew he was half but I didn't know that he would become a full one" "I didn't either Elizabeth I don't understand how its happening but it is I mean look at him its started already his skin has changed and he has tasted it"

So I asked them what was going on and they told me something which I didn't expect to hear they told me that I was a half vampire and that wen he met my mother she was human and was pregnant with me and that during my birth she was dying so Carlisle bit her and she was going through the transition and just before I was born she changed so that's how comes I'm a half and that's why now I'm becoming a full vampire.


End file.
